The advent of the aerospace era and advanced weapons development has necessitated the development of high-frequency dynamic pressure sensors for the measurement of shock wave, blast, rocket combustion instability and ballistic parameters. However, piezoelectric sensors, which were originally used for the purpose, have limited frequency response. Miniature, high-frequency acceleration-compensated quartz pressure sensors with microsecond response time have been developed. Development of the quartz pressure sensors has led to shock tube technology which may be used to research aerodynamic shock waves that a spacecraft may encounter during re-entry. Other high-frequency sensors which are tailored for specific applications have been developed. For example, miniature piezoresistive dynamic pressure sensors have been developed and are used for full-scale and model-scale aeroacoustic measurements including measurement of turbulent boundary layers, sonic fatigue, jet noise, fan noise, and shock cell noise.
Along with the development of higher frequency pressure sensors has come the need for dynamic pressure calibration of the sensors. Unique calibration devices have been developed to calibrate high-frequency pressure sensors in a variety of applications. However, some of these calibration devices may have a number of drawbacks. These may include, for example and without limitation, calibration difficulty; ergonomic issues associated with handling, positioning and operation of the device; limitations in the quality and extent of operational feedback; limitations in the number of source level settings; limitation in the maximum source level; and susceptibility to damage of the calibration device if operation is undertaken without a proper seal. The devices may also lack proper design for accommodating alternate sensor adaptors. Moreover, vendor solutions may not be designed for in-situ calibration; may not provide a high frequency level which may be required for some applications; and may be generally very limited in their applicability to many applications. The solutions may not work for flush mount installations and may require disassembly of the sensor installation to apply the calibration signal. Additionally, the vendor solutions may not include the option of selecting a broad-band noise signal and may be very limited in the number of frequencies (typically one) and levels (typically one or two) that may be selected.
Accordingly, there is a need for a high intensity calibration device which may overcome many or all of the drawbacks of conventional pressure sensor calibration devices discussed above.